Netflix and Chilly
by tianaveen
Summary: While watching Christmas movies, Tiana and Naveen get snowed in together. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has artwork that goes along with each chapter done by my wonderful friend Camila! I will be linking to her wonderful artwork in my profile page, so please check it out, as she is a wonderful artist!

Additionally, I wanted to say that I un-ironically love the trope of two people being snowed in together, but writing a story like that for Tiana and Naveen a bit difficult because there isn't much snow in New Orleans, and even if there was, it would hardly be enough to justify being snowed in.

So for this story they are not in New Orleans. And... I really don't know where they are, or why they are there, but it's somewhere with snow haha.

Anyway, happy holidays everyone!

* * *

"This kind of thing can only happen in America," Naveen laughed giving Tiana a conspiratorial look from across the room.

"The plot of this movie, or the fact that there are hundreds more that are almost exactly the same?" Tiana asked, taking a careful sip of her hot chocolate.

"Both!" Naveen laughed again. They were lounging in his apartment, a streaming app playing made for TV Christmas movies in the background. Miraculously (though perhaps it was for the better) Maldonia didn't have the abundance of ridiculous Christmas movies that America did, so when Tiana mentioned them, Naveen insisted they binge watch the worst ones.

"I have to get these candy canes to the orphanage," Naveen mocked the latest movie they had watched.

Tiana almost spit out her drink, then joined in. "He's not like other guys," she laughed. "He loves Christmas."

They both clutched their sides as they fell into another fit of laughter. Tiana wiped her eyes once she calmed down, though just one glance at Naveen started them both back up again.

She couldn't help it! These movies were so cheesy, it was easy to laugh at them, never mind that there were a few she actually enjoyed watching. Plus, Naveen was the exact right person to watch these movies with. He had a great sense of humor, and even though these movies were easy to make fun of, he never went too far.

All things said, it was nice spending time with him like this. Though she did wonder if he would come sit down next to her on the couch at some point in their marathon, instead of staying in the easy chair he had been sitting in all afternoon. It must have been all the cheesy romance they had been watching that put it in her head, but just for a moment Tiana let the fantasy play out.

He would put his arm around her, and hold her close, then say something charming and witty before bringing her in for a kiss.

Tiana blushed, and took a long drink of her hot chocolate to try and hide it from him. What was she even thinking? Naveen couldn't possibly be interested in her that way.

Then again?

No.

But maybe?

Certainly not.

Ugh. She needed to stop this foolishness. She either needed to tell him that she liked him or move on, simple as that. Easier said than done, though.

"So what's next?" Naveen asked, grinning in that carefree way of his.

"Huh?" Tiana blinked, hoping her blush from earlier had subsided.

"What movie should we watch next?"

"Oh um... You pick. I chose the last one." Tiana stretched, then headed into Naveen's kitchen. All the better to get her blushes under control. "I'll make some more popcorn."

"The kind with all those spices?" Naveen asked eagerly.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for us." Not so surprisingly Naveen had never had cajun style popcorn before. After trying it, quickly declared it as his favorite kind.

"Hmm let's see." Naveen scrolled through the listings. "Dr. Christmas…. Mittens for a Prince…" Then he gasped in delight. "A Very Puppy Christmas! We are absolutely watching that one next."

"Sounds perfect!" Tiana laughed as she put the popcorn kernels on the stove. No microwave popcorn for her. She smiled remembering the first time she had made popcorn for Naveen, who had never even realized popcorn could be made without a microwave. He had certainly come a long way since then, though there was still a lot she could teach him about working in a kitchen.

"So are you ready for the snow storm tomorrow?" Naveen asked.

Tiana felt another jolt in her stomach, this time from nerves. Not only was it going to be the first snow of the year, but it would be Tiana's first snow ever. So of course it was going to be snowmagedden out there. Forecasters were predicting up to 18 inches of snow, while some even going as far as 24 inches. Whatever the total would bring, it was going to be bad.

Even after going through countless hurricanes in New Orleans, Tiana felt woefully unprepared. Snow seemed like a whole other beast, and she didn't know what to expect.

"I think so," Tiana said, trying to be optimistic. "I went to the grocery store and got all my supplies, so I think I'll be okay for however long we'll be stuck inside."

Naveen took the opportunity to stretch as well, and soon he was in the kitchen as well. "You can always call me, you know," he said and smiled warmly at her. "If… you know. Something…. I mean, I've been through many snow storms so…"

Smooth. Really smooth, Naveen. He mentally slapped himself. Tiana was a very capable woman, so of course she could take care of herself, but he just wanted to say that if she was nervous about snow, or maybe even if she wanted company she could call him and he would be there. So why was it whenever he tried to tell her things like that he got nervous and tongue tied?

She smiled up at him, making her dimples show. More than anything Naveen wanted to kiss them one by one, and then move onto the rest of her cheeks, her nose, her lips. He almost shivered thinking about how her lips would feel pressed against his.

No. He needed to stop. Now wasn't a good time for this.

But then again… maybe it was? They were alone and had spent the afternoon watching holiday romcoms, and had been enjoying each others company. He could say it right now. He could say, 'Tiana, I like you', couldn't he? Yes. He could. And then they could eat popcorn and kiss, and anytime they had popcorn after they would remember this moment and share a secret smile and more kisses and they could even make it a tradition to watch holiday movies and eat popcorn on their anniversary and even the thought of having an anniversary with Tiana made his heart beat faster and -

"I know," Tiana said.

Naveen almost jumped. She knew he liked her? He smiled tentatively. "You do?"

"If something happens tomorrow, I promise I'll give you a call."

Right. They'd been talking about the snow.

The popcorn started to pop, and Tiana turned her attention to the stove lest it started to burn. Inwardly, Naveen sighed. He would have to try again later.

He refilled their drinks, and settled himself on the couch this time. Earlier he had felt too nervous to try and put his arm around her while they watched the movies, but now he was feeling a little more confidant.

That confidence rose when she sat right next to him when she returned with the popcorn. But still he couldn't say it. Not even when they both were laughing again at the movie and his arm slipped around her, and still not even when Tiana leaned into him and he held her tighter.

What was wrong with him? 'Tiana, I like you.' Was that really so difficult to say?

They watched a few more movies, but then at last Tiana looked at the clock.

"Oh gosh, is that really the time? I'd better go if I'm gonna catch the bus."

"Do you really have to go?" Naveen said with a frown. But she was already moving out of his warm embrace and moving towards her coat. He missed holding her already.

"Yeah I've got to get up early for work before the snow comes," Tiana explained, putting on her boots and coat. "Besides, I've overstayed my welcome. I'm sure you're sick of all these Christmas movies by now."

Naveen took Tiana's scarf from where it was hanging and wrapped it around her. "You can stay as long as you like," he said softly.

Their eyes locked and Tiana felt that heat from inside coming again. Was it her imagination or was he really asking her to stay longer? "Naveen…"

"Let me drive you home," he offered, but Tiana shook her head.

"Really, it's okay. I'll just take the bus." She didn't want to be tempted into kissing him in his car. It had been bad enough settling into his side when they were watching the movies (oh but it had been so nice to have his arm around her!).

"Then I'll walk you to the bus stop," Naveen said, and was already putting on his own coat before she could stop him.

That wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Surely she couldn't be tempted by walking a few blocks, could she? But then her mind started thinking of holding his hand while they walked and….

Stop it Tiana! She exhaled in frustration. Determined to get her mind out of the gutter, she opened Naveen's front door, only to be met with snow falling heavily from the sky, and a blanket of snow covering everything on the ground.

Well, that was one way to distract her thinking from Naveen.

"What the…?" Tiana whispered, and stepped outside carefully. The snow crunched under her feet, already it was halfway up her boot.

"_Achidanza_ would you look at that!" Naveen cried out. He bounded outside, laughing of course. "Looks like the snow has come early!" He turned to look at Tiana. "The snow, it is beautiful, no?"

_Beautiful. _With the snow falling around him that way, and Naveen all bundled up with his own scarf and hat, and the way his cheeks were glowing from the cold, and the way his breath showed when he laughed, and his eyes twinkled in delight. Yes, beautiful was one way to put it.

"I've never seen anything like it," Tiana said, then laughed at herself. Here she was, experiencing her first ever snowfall and she was ogling over a boy! She tore herself away from the spectacle that was Naveen and looked around properly. It really was beautiful. And quiet! She'd had no idea snow could muffle all the sound in the streets like this.

"Try to catch snowflakes on your tongue," Naveen said, and opened his mouth wide to the sky.

Tiana followed suit, and cringed immediately. "It's cold and wet."

Naveen laughed, not unkindly. "Well what did you think it would be like? Snow is just frozen water droplets."

"Well I don't know!" Tiana laughed at herself. She knew that of course but… "It looks so soft and fluffy on TV!"

She held out her gloved hands and laughed, watching how quickly the snow was piling up. If she looked closely she could even see the individual patterns on all the snowflakes. To think all the ones in her hands were different… all the ones piled up around her were too.

"You know, Tiana," Naveen said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "it won't really be your first snowfall unless …."

Tiana flushed, and was grateful she could blame it on the cold. Was he going to kiss her in the snow? Was that what made it a first snowfall? But when she looked over at him, he was giving her an evil grin and bunching up some snow in his hands.

She gasped, but smiled. "You wouldn't dare."

He threw the snowball at her, and she shrieked in delight, but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.

"You jerk!" She laughed, and gathered up her own snowball, but she didn't have the knack for it, and it disintegrated as soon as it left her hands.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he taunted, and threw another snowball at her.

Determined, Tiana scrunched up the snow in her hands and threw it at him, whooping once landed on his coat. But Naveen was too fast, and soon another snowball was launched at Tiana.

Then they were laughing and throwing as many snowballs as they could. Naveen was a much better shot than Tiana, but she was a fast learner, and was soon able to keep up with whatever he threw at her, literally.

She was getting better at packing the snowballs, too. This was going to be a good one, she could tell, as she quickly packed it tight in her hands. She threw it before she could think twice and laughed in triumph as it hit Naveen right in the head.

"Take that!" she shouted, and started to scoop up another snowball. But when she looked up, Naveen was lying on his back in the snow. Tiana felt the blood drain from her face, and she ran to his side.

"Oh god, oh god. Naveen!" She fell beside him and brushed as much snow away from his lovely face as she could. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing, so that was good. What had happened? Had there been a rock in her snowball? She didn't see any blood, but what did that mean? Should she call an ambulance? What if he froze to death before they could get here?

"Please be okay," she whispered and smoothed back his hair. Before she could start crying, Naveen opened his eyes.

"Tiana…" he whispered.

"Yes, yes, I'm here," Tiana whispered back. She hurriedly brushed off more snow.

"Come closer."

"What is it?" she asked, doing as he said.

He grinned wickedly and before she could move out of the way, he smushed more snow in her face.

Tiana shrieked and fell on her back. Naveen laughed and rolled over on top of her.

"You are such a jerk!" Tiana spat, but she was still laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I saw the opportunity and took it," Naveen chuckled. "All is fair in love and war, as they say."

They locked eyes again, and Naveen felt his cheeks flush. She looked so beautiful spread out before him. Her hair had come loose and was spilling out into the snow. She looked like a princess.

He could do it. He could say it. 'Tiana, I like you.' He could say it while they were here lying in the snow, close enough to kiss.

"Tiana…"

Then a pile of snow that was resting on a nearby tree branch fell right on top of Naveen, and he cried out in laughter.

"Serves you right," Tiana mock scolded him.

"Alright, alright," Naveen grinned. He held out his hand to Tiana. "Truce?"

"Truce." She took his hand and he helped her stand, then she shivered. Once you stopped moving, it really became apparent how cold it was out here. It didn't help at all that she was completely soaked from the snow.

"Oh no, the bus!" Tiana cried out, suddenly remembering why they were out here in the first place. How long had they been playing in the snow? She shivered again, not looking forward to waiting for the bus, not to mention the long bus ride home. She'd be an icicle by the time she got there.

"I don't think the buses are running in this weather," Naveen said brushing off the snow from his coat. "And I would still give you a ride, but ah… it looks like my car is out of commission until the streets are plowed."

Tiana looked down the street and found Naveen's car. It, like all the other cars parked nearby, looked like they would be trapped for awhile.

"So…. I guess I'd better get walking." The idea was a horrible one, she knew that, but what else could she do? She just hoped she'd survive the long journey-

"Tiana." Naveen just shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll stay here, with me."

Her stomach jumped. Stay with Naveen? Overnight? "Oh." She blushed again. "I don't-"

"It's no trouble," Naveen interrupted. "Come on. Let's get inside, and I'll find you some dry clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Stay with Naveen? Overnight? Had she heard him correctly? Much as the idea excited her, how was she supposed to suppress her crush if they were going to be forced together like this?

"Really, it's okay. I don't want to be a bother," Tiana said. She hadn't followed him all the way back into his apartment yet, as if the simple act of stepping foot inside would peel away all her resistance. "I'll call a cab instead."

Naveen frowned at her, already hanging up his wet coat. "You are never a bother, Tiana. Come inside, you're shivering."

She was shivering, at that. But Tiana wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or the way he looked with those snowflakes melting in his hair.

Alright, Miss Tiana, she told herself. Calm down.

"Besides, I don't think the cabs will be driving in this either," Naveen pointed out. "You saw the roads. They haven't been plowed at all. I am sure that if we turned on the news, there will already be reports of all the dumb assholes who are stuck in a ditch or have crashed because they should have stayed at home." He turned to give her a soft smile. "I would hate for that to be you."

At last, Tiana stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "You're calling me a dumb asshole?" she teased, taking off her own coat.

"What? No!" Naveen stammered. "I… no!" He mentally slapped himself. He had only wanted to say that he cared about her and wanted her to be safe. Why was he always saying the wrong thing to her? This was why he hadn't told her he liked her. Just imagine how much of a disaster that could be if he said something ridiculous.

He really needed to prepare something in advance. Maybe even write it down.

"I'm only teasing, Naveen," she said. At last she kicked off her boots and set them to dry on the mat. She wasn't expecting all of their things to create such a big puddle already though, and accidentally stepped into the cold water in her socks.

Tiana shrieked as the cold seemed to travel from her foot all the way up her spine, and shivered again. All that snow Naveen had thrown at her and left her truly soaked to the skin.

Naveen's look of horror after putting his foot in his mouth changed to one of sympathy. "Come on," he said warmly and took her hand in his and tugged her gently to his bedroom. "Let me find you something dry to wear."

Tiana hadn't even realized just how cold her hand had gotten until it was wrapped in Naveen's. His hand was so warm. So comfortable. Absentmindedly she brushed her thumb over his hand while she followed him, trying to shut out all the naughty thoughts that popped into her head once they stepped into his bedroom.

Though it was still early, it was already dark outside. Naveen didn't bother to turn on the lights as they walked in, so Tiana didn't either. It felt strangely intimate while she shivered and waited for Naveen to rummage through his things in the dark.

She also tried not to check out his butt when he bent over but… well, could anyone blame her?

"Here," he said at last. His voice was softer than necessary, but it felt right in the darkness of his room.

Naveen handed her a hoodie and some sweatpants. His fingers seemed to deliberately linger on hers, but maybe that's what she wanted to think.

'_What if I just kissed him right now?' _Tiana blushed hotly at the thought, but it was so tempting. He was so close, and that smile… She shivered again, as she shifted ever so closer to him.

"You really are frozen to the bone," Naveen whispered. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Go take a shower and warm up. And in the meantime I will make you something hot to drink, yes?"

Tiana blinked. "Oh. Um…. yeah. That sounds nice." That sounds nice? That's the best she could come up with?

Hastily she stepped away, feeling foolish. She was overanalyzing everything in her mind, like always. Naveen couldn't possibly feel the same way she did, so there was no point in harboring these fantasies. She just needed to put those feelings aside and move on.

She practically ran into the bathroom, determined that for the rest of the time they were stuck together like this she would act more like a sensible person.

Naveen on the other hand, was practically banging his head against the wall. Why hadn't he kissed her just now? It was the perfect opportunity! He had just gotten too nervous, that was all, but it was so unlike his usual behavior that he had to wonder: what was it about Tiana that made him act this way?

Tiana was certainly different than any of the other people he had liked in the past. She was smart, determined, and not afraid to call him out on his bullshit. She was someone to admire, she made him want to be a better person, and it didn't hurt that she was so so beautiful.

She also worked harder than anyone he had ever known. So when Naveen realized that there was no way Tiana would be able to get home through the snow, not only was he delighted to spend more time with her, but this also gave him a great chance to take care of her. More than once he had imagined bringing her coffee on a lazy morning, or surprising her with a ready made meal after a long day of work. Just little things that could make her day better. And now here was the perfect opportunity to do just those things (and more) if he didn't screw it up.

So he busied himself in the kitchen, making another batch of hot chocolate from scratch, just the way Tiana had taught him, except not exactly the way she had taught him because he was already on his third batch after the first two had burnt.

Yes he wanted to do nice things for Tiana, but he also wanted to do terribly naughty things to her as well, and it wasn't really helping his situation that he kept imagining her in his shower.

"That smells great," Tiana said.

Naveen practically jumped, and he coughed to hide the blush that was surely finding its way to his cheeks right now. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the shower had been turned off, much less hear her come in.

Then he took a look at her and dropped his spoon. Her hair was down, and she was wearing his hoodie and… and nothing else. She always looked cute and sexy but this was a whole new level.

Those bare legs going all the way up….. Naveen swallowed hard. It took every ounce of concentration he had not to press her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

"Uh… umm, uh…." Naveen stuttered and stammered, suddenly forgetting how to speak English, as all matter of naughty thoughts swirled around in his head.

"You alright?" Tiana teased. She picked up the dropped spoon and began to wash it in the sink.

"Your sweatpants are too big and the tie is broken," she explained. "You don't have any shorts or anything, do you?" But when she looked up at Naveen, he was still wearing that slack jawed look, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Never mind," Tiana quickly added. "This is fine." She hadn't thought that coming out here like this would affect him this much. Clearly she'd been wrong, but in a weird way it was nice. Maybe she should do this more often. Now her cheeks were really heating up when she realized what other scenarios would have to happen for her to wear his clothes.

"_Leg…." _Naveen muttered to himself, finally finding his voice.

"Huh?"

"L-l-let me help you with that!" Naveen sprang to her side by the sink, only to have Tiana hand him the freshly washed spoon with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Doesn't take two people to wash a spoon," Tiana said, then nodded to the hot chocolate mixture on the stove. "Better watch it or your pot is going to boil over."

"_Faldi faldonza." _Naveen cursed and turned off the gas. Just his luck to burn three rounds of hot chocolate! But luckily he had saved it just in time, and soon both of them had warm mugs of hot chocolate to drink.

"Thanks for this," Tiana said in-between sips. "And for letting me stay."

"Oh well, you're welcome." His brain was finally working again, though now that they were settled on the couch again, he had to resist the temptation to brush his hands over that bare skin that was so tantalizingly close.

"I'm having fun," Tiana smiled over her mug. "We should get snowed in together more often."

"I'd like that," Naveen whispered. He could kiss her, and it would be perfect. Yes. Even though his insides were squirming with nerves, all he had to do was lean down and …..

With a click, all of the lights went off.

"What the-?" Naveen asked, cursing himself for not acting sooner and kissing her when he had the chance.

"Oh no," Tiana said, panic starting to whirl inside her. "The power is out. Oh my god, we're going to freeze to death!"

"We're not going to freeze," Naveen said calmly. Reluctantly he left Tiana's side and blindly fumbled around his apartment swearing softly every time he stubbed his toe. But at last he found his flashlight, and from there he lit his emergency candles.

"There, much better, yes?" Naveen smiled hopefully.

"Candles aren't going to keep us from freezing to death!" Tiana was clutching her hot chocolate tightly, as if the residual warmth from the mug could keep her warm until the power came back on.

Naveen had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, reminding himself that this was Tiana's first snowstorm. So of course she would freak out like this. "I'll make a fire in the fireplace, okay? That will keep us warm."

Naveen filled his fireplace with logs, keeping his back turned to Tiana so she wouldn't see him looking up videos on how to start a fire on his phone. But at last it was lit.

"There," he said again. "We will hardly freeze now. Besides, you know the best way to keep warm is through body heat, yes?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and was rewarded with her laugh.

"Oh my god," Tiana said, but didn't pull away when he pulled her in close and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Naveen asked. His voice was soft once more, and Tiana found her toe's curling at the sound.

"Not bad at all," she whispered and nestled into his side, resting her head comfortably on his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Naveen whispered. "You know that, yes?"

"I know." Of course she knew that, but it was so so nice to hear. And now, nestled in his arms like this, she felt safe, and happy, and warm.

It's no wonder that she was quickly lulled to sleep.

It must have been a few hours later when both of them were startled awake as the lights blinked back on.

Naveen groaned and stretched. "Looks like the power is back on," he smiled softly at her. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Tiana sighed sleepily, and nestled back into his chest. "And for once you were right."

"Ha." Naveen was too tired to think of a better comeback, so that would have to do. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Hmm?" What was he going on about? Bed? Why?

"You can sleep in my bed," Naveen yawned. "It's much more comfortable than the couch." He couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. Why was he trying to move her when she was literally sleeping on top of him?

Well, he knew why. It was because Tiana made him want to do the right thing, and despite every part of himself saying no and to leave things be, he knew the right thing was to bring her to bed so she could be more comfortable, even if it meant they wouldn't be sleeping next to each other anymore.

Damn it.

"Mmm," was all Tiana could manage to say, so it was up to Naveen.

He sighed and slipped out from under her, and picked her up in his arms. Slowly so as not to drop her, he carried her into his bedroom and set her gently on the mattress. Remarkably she was still asleep as he tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Tiana," he whispered, then sighed as he stood to leave to head back to the lonely couch.

But Tiana apparently wasn't as asleep as he had thought. She reached out to him and grabbed his shirt, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Stay," she whispered.

Naveen gulped. "Stay?" he whispered back.

She had any number of reasons in her head for reasons why he should stay. The bed was certainly big enough for both of them, and if the bed was so much more comfortable than the couch, then why shouldn't he be comfy too? Besides, what had he been saying earlier about body heat and staying warm? Yes, it was better all around.

Maybe it was her sleep addled brain, but she didn't say any of that.

"Please," Tiana was all she managed to say.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Tiana couldn't believe herself when she woke up the next morning. What had she been thinking last night? Walking around with only a sweater on, practically throwing herself at Naveen, and then begging him to stay with her in his bed? And now she had her arms around him while he slept?

Yes he had his arms around her too, but that was beside the point.

This shouldn't have happened. She was supposed to be fighting her crush, not egging it on! So what this meant was that she should get up immediately and get as far away from this bed as she could. She might as well find some pants while she was at it.

But did she do that? Of course not.

Naveen sighed in his sleep and pulled her closer. Tiana couldn't help but smile. How could she possibly fight this? Naveen was so nice, sweet, and funny. And cute, my god was he cute. Even when he was sleeping he was adorable!

Ok. Enough of this. Why should she hide her feelings from him? And didn't he deserve to know? No more hiding, no more pretending. She would tell him she had a crush, and she would tell him today.

But she couldn't do that on an empty stomach. As much as she wanted to stay here forever, she needed the strength and courage that a good breakfast would give her. And Mama always said the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Reluctantly, she slipped out of Naveen's embrace and headed into the kitchen to see what she could make them for breakfast.

Naveen woke and reached for Tiana, but of course she wasn't there anymore. Had the whole thing been a dream? No… he could still smell her on his pillow, and judging by the sounds in the kitchen she was making breakfast.

He sighed contentedly, and gathered the pillow she had used into his arms. Today. Today he would tell her.

* * *

"So what should we do today?" Tiana asked over breakfast. "It doesn't look like we'll be getting out of here anytime soon."

Remarkably, it was still snowing. This was shaping up to be a record breaking storm.

Naveen took a bite of his omelette, forcing himself to calm down and not blurt the first thing that came into his head in regards to Tiana's question. '_How about we take off all our clothes and go back to bed?' _

That wasn't the best way to tell someone like Tiana that you liked them. He knew that. But seeing Tiana this morning, after sleeping next to her and holding her all night, was affecting him more than he anticipated. Not to mention the fact that she was still dressed in his hoodie, and making no attempts to change back into her own clothes, which were no doubt dry by now.

That had to mean something, but Naveen was too preoccupied by the way her hair was curling around her face to figure it out.

"Umm… we could cook something together?" he offered. That was always fun to do, and he should be able to orchestrate a way to tell her he liked her while doing that.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Tiana dimpled and Naveen's heart skipped a beat. "Let's make some soup. It'll be perfect for a day like today, and it's not much work even though it does take awhile."

"Sounds great," Naveen said. "I've only ever made soup out of a can, so this will be new for me."

"I figured," Tiana said with a smirk. "We can probably even make bread to go with it." She stood from the table and began to rummage through Naveen's kitchen cabinets. "Didn't I buy you some yeast a couple weeks ago?"

"I think so," Naveen said, and helped her look.

They found it buried all the way in the back, unopened, and Naveen smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what to do with it," he confessed.

"That's okay, I'll show you."

With Tiana's guidance, they put together the ingredients of the soup to simmer into a broth. Then she showed him how to mix the bread ingredients together and knead them into a cohesive dough.

Naveen couldn't help but struggle with the kneading on purpose, so Tiana would put her hands on his to lead him through it properly. Yes it was obvious, but that's where he was in his head right now. He was no closer to telling her he liked her than he had been that morning, and it was driving him out of his mind.

But maybe he could force his hand now that they were letting the bread rise, and were back on the couch watching more Christmas movies. Though this time they were talking more than watching.

Naveen bit his lip and draped an arm, casually, over Tiana. "So most of these movies are romances, yes?"

Tiana nodded. "Yeah, I think all of them are."

"Is that what you are looking for on a date, then?" Naveen asked, and gestured to the television where the main couple were on a date in a horse drawn carriage. No doubt before either a big misunderstanding caused them to break up, or some hilarious hijinks ensued to break up the mood.

Tiana's stomach flipped. Were they actually talking about dates now? This could be her chance. She could turn to him and nonchalantly ask if this was his way of asking her out on a date. Or even better, say something like, 'If this is your way of asking me out on a date, I accept.' Yeah, that would be nice. Casual but flirty at the same time.

But then what if he wasn't asking her out? She needed a little more information before she took the plunge.

"That guy is pretty one dimensional," Tiana said. "I'm really looking for someone with a little more substance."

Naveen could have jumped for joy. He had been asking about the date the characters on TV were on, not the characters themselves. This could be his chance. Still, he treaded lightly.

"So what makes someone have enough substance to date?" Naveen asked, turning to give his full attention to Tiana.

She glanced up at him, and gave him a knowing smile. Alright, she could play this game. "Well," Tiana began, "they should have a good sense of humor, and a fun personality. They should be passionate, and smart. And handsome."

Tiana bit her lip as Naveen's smile grew. She poked him playfully in the chest. "What about you?"

Naveen quickly grabbed her hand and held it, deliberately brushing his thumb over her knuckles. Tiana gasped quietly in delight and smiled at him expectantly.

"They are intelligent, and determined. Inspiring, and clever, and witty. Dedicated, and patient. And so very beautiful."

Naveen was holding her hand in both of his by now, and looking at her so intently she could hardly breathe.

"They bring out a new side to me that I never even knew existed," he continued, "and I can't even imagine where I would be in my life if I hadn't met them."

"Oh," Tiana finally whispered. She swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth had gotten. "That's a tall order. Do you think you'll ever find someone like that?"

Naveen nodded. "I don't think I have far to look," he whispered and leaned in. "Tiana, I…. I…."

Tiana leaned in as well. "Yes?"

What was wrong with him? He had been doing just fine until he tried to tell her he liked her. Why was it so hard to look Tiana in the eye and say that? "I….I…." he tried again. Tiana was looking at him expectantly, so he had to say something.

"I… I have a Christmas present for you," Naveen said finally.

"Um.. okay," Tiana said with a laugh. While it was very much appreciated, it wasn't at all what she had expected him to say. "I have one for you too," she said. "Not with me but-"

"Can I give it to you now?" Naveen asked.

"Sure if you want to," said Tiana, and watched Naveen spring from her side and head into his room.

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed they weren't kissing right now. She had been so sure he was going to tell her that he felt the same way she did. Had she done something wrong? Had she missed her chance?

No. There was always another opportunity. But Tiana was tired of waiting. After this present business was over, she would tell him.

When Naveen came back in the room, he was holding something behind his back.

"It's.. well, it's not wrapped," he said, "so… actually, why don't you come over here, and turn around. And close your eyes," Naveen added quickly.

Tiana raised an eyebrow, but did as she was asked.

Once she was in place, with her eyes closed, Naveen carefully draped the necklace he had bought her around her neck, and moved her hair aside so he could fasten it properly.

He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "Merry Christmas, Tiana," Naveen whispered.

Tiana gasped from the embrace, and then again once she got a good look at the necklace Naveen had given her. On the chain was series of stars that seemed to glitter and sparkle in the light. It was the most elegant thing she had ever worn.

"Oh, Naveen it's so beautiful," Tiana said, still awestruck by it.

"So are you," Naveen said.

Tiana grinned, even as she couldn't quite believe what he was saying. Had she heard him correctly? "Really?" she asked, all thoughts of the necklace gone for the moment.

"Yes." Naveen tightened his embrace. "You're so…." He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Tiana, everything I said earlier… I was thinking about you. I like you. A lot."

There. He had finally said it. And as much as it filled him with relief to finally get his feelings out in the open, now his nerves were now in full force. How would she respond?

But he didn't have long to wait.

Tiana turned to face him, cupped his face, and kissed him.

Naveen was so shocked, that for one brief moment he didn't know what to do with himself. But then his embrace around her tighted and he kissed her back, marveling at the way her lips felt against his.

She smiled under the kiss, and then he did too. Then they were both laughing as the kiss broke.

"_Achidanza," _Naveen whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Tiana giggled, amazed by her boldness, and so very glad by it. "I like you, too," she whispered.

"Why, Tiana," Naveen teased, nuzzling his nose against hers, "have you been pining after me this whole time?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip and laughed again.

"I'm such a fool," said Naveen. "I've wanted to tell you I liked you for so long, but I was afraid."

"You should have just kissed me," Tiana said. "I would have figured it out."

"Good to know," Naveen said, and bent down to kiss her once more.


	4. Epilogue

"Here you are, sweetheart," Naveen said with a quick kiss on Tiana's cheek. "Some champagne to help ring in the New Year."

Tiana dimpled. It had only been a few weeks since they had been snowed in together, but already it seemed like they had been dating forever. It felt new and familiar all at once, though she didn't think she'd ever get tired of the pet names Naveen called her now that he was her boyfriend.

"Thanks, hun," she replied, and was rewarded with Naveen's special smile that he said he reserved just for her.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been to a fancy New Year's Eve party," said Tiana, taking a sip of champagne.

What Tiana didn't mention was that this was her first ever New Year's Eve party that she had been able to enjoy as a guest, and not working double shifts. Yes the tips were always good on holidays, but there was no way she was going to miss New Year's with Naveen.

"But when the invitation said black tie, I don't think they meant this." Tiana pulled playfully at the colorful scarf he had been wearing all night. The scarf she had knitted him for Christmas.

"I just want everyone to know what an amazing girlfriend I have," Naveen said. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "And that she knits incredible scarves."

Tiana laughed, but tilted her head up in an invitation to a kiss, which he happily accepted. "You can do that without wearing the scarf to a black tie event," she said. "Everyone is looking at you."

"They're just jealous because I'm with the most beautiful woman at this party."

This certainly was true. Tiana looked radiant in her dress, which reminded Naveen of the champagne they were drinking, the way it started out black by her shoulders, and then bubbled into gold and white near her waist. And with her low neckline and high slit showing off her gorgeous legs, Naveen couldn't help fantasizing about running his hands all over every inch of exposed skin. Not to mention she was wearing the necklace he had given her. And if she could wear his gift, then why couldn't he wear hers?

She smiled at him, and he kissed her again. Naveen couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. These past few weeks with Tiana had been incredible. Even though they had only been dating for a short while, Naveen was already falling in love with her.

This time he promised himself that he wouldn't wait so long to tell her how he felt.

"But if you really want me to take it off," Naveen said, a hint of mischief in his voice, "we can go home early and take a few other things off as well." He wiggled his eyebrows and Tiana giggled.

Much as she wanted to fall into bed with him, that kind of defeated the whole purpose of going out tonight.

"We've still got an hour until midnight. So just be patient until then," Tiana said, to him as much as to herself.

Naveen gave her an exaggerated pout, making Tiana laugh and kiss him again.

To help pass the time, they mingled with the other party guests, and everyone told stories of their time during the snowstorm, though no one could top Tiana's and Naveen's. They happily shared their story to anyone who would listen (while leaving out how they had spent almost the entirety of that last day in bed together).

When the music was right, they danced, and even when it wasn't right they danced. There wasn't anywhere Tiana would rather be than in Naveen's arms at this moment. Luckily, he seemed to agree.

At long last, the countdown to midnight began. Naveen kissed her, not bothering to wait for the countdown to end before sharing the New Year's kiss with Tiana. She smiled and kissed him back, happily ignoring the cheering people surrounding them.

Auld Lang Syne began to play, and they swung to it gently while they kissed.

"Happy New Year, Tiana," Naveen said.

"Happy New Year, Naveen," she replied, and they kissed again.

They would have continued kissing, except someone at the party announced that it had started snowing outside.

Tiana and Naveen both shared a knowing look and they laughed.

"Do you want to get snowed in with me again?" Naveen asked.

"It's a date."


End file.
